a wolf's heart
by demon.eclipse.wolf
Summary: lucy was kicked out fairytail the norm. but reveals she had a seal on the whole time and she leaves to find her childhood friend rogue cheney. when they enter the gmg they find out yukino get's arrested making them dig for what's going on. gmg arc. what's all this got to do with zeref? and how come lucy knows so much about him? by the way the summary was changed so it still the sam
1. vampire or wolf

**Eclipse: hi guys just to tell you my name used to angel on here but now it's eclipse after I cut my finger ( I know I'm sad) but it is in the shape of an eclipse I hope it scars lol. Also I have a wolf obsession if you don't know me.**

**Rogue: eclipse I missed you *hugs me***

**Eclipse: I'm loving my nickname and rogue it's only been an hour or two.**

**Rogue: so can't I miss you *pouts***

**Eclipse: hahaha your face now do the disclaimer please rogue.**

**Rogue: ok eclipse does not own fairytail just the plot but if she did own it all I would be her boyfriend *mutters next bit* not that I'll care **

* * *

**Eclipse: lol otaku's rule!**

_at the guild_

It was pretty much a normal day for everyone accept lucy ,nobody knew that it was lucy's birthday not surprising. It started of just being ignored by team natsu and the take over family but it slowly grew. It had been 2months since lisanna had come back it was horrible for lucy. She was going through a hard time even levy had left her. She quickly lifted her head she smelt him. Time to show the guild my true self this will go well. She walked up to the master and asked him if she could leave and he agreed but first lucy wanted to show them after all they were family in some ways. Her guardian finally arrived. "henry!" lucy ran at the man and hugged him. " I see you missed me hell's wolf!" she pouted. "but you told me when we next me I will finally regain my real appearance." he gave a nervous smile and took a step back knowing not to anger me. "well" he started to rub the back of his head. "don't worry it's not bad it's just different" "how?" her voice was growing loader. Everyone in the guild were watching the two. "you have a choose either a dark wolf or angel vampire" lucy laughed at everyone's opinion. "why do I get two choices henry?" he took another step back. "well you have demon trait's of course and you also killed your mother which makes you a demon but" "but what?" she was getting frustrated. "when you saved rogue you got a bit of angel traits from m-" before he could finish she had grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "lucy I see your powers are already seeping out now do you want to be an angel or a demon." lucy let go "what do you think of course I want to be my old self." henry nodded took her hand and muttered a few words before a small black light appeared. It disappeared almost instantly. Lucy changed a bit she had to cute wolf ears on her head and a blonde bushy tail. Lucy sighed as she felt the magic surge through her veins she missed it 'damn mother' **( a/n I know ooc) **"right I'm leaving I'll see you soon henry" she hugged him again and left to the forest. "time to find rogue " she quickly checked no one was around using her wolf sense's. She quickly wolfed out surprisingly she was pure black with red eyes evil red eyes after all she is a demon. She ran to sabertooth looking for rogue her cute little rogue.

_*flashback (lucy 3, rogue 3)*_

"_rogue I need to show you something" rogue looked at little lucy confused. "ok lucy are you alright?" lucy nodded. " I'm fine just watch" a small light emanated from lucy it blocked rogue from seeing lucy before it quickly disappeared. "where's lucy?" a little whimper came from below him. "lucy?" the wolf nodded. "Lucy your a wolf" lucy looked sad and nodded. "that's awesome!" lucy head shot up and she smiled before rubbing her furry cheek against his. _

_*Flashback end*_

Lucy finally arrived at sabertooth to see frosch and lector. She quickly walked to them in wolf form lector noticed her and pushed fro behind him. **(a/n fro is a girl in this one) **she kept walking towards them in till she was about five metres away from them. She looked at fro who looked terribly scared and then lector hissed at lucy before screeching for rogue and sting. 'rogue I finally get to see you but I hope you recognise me' she saw rogue and sting approach quickly worried about their exceeds. Rogue didn't even look at lucy and picked up fro checking she was alright same with sting. They finally looked at her their faces said it all 'what the hell a wolf their supposed to be extinct' rogue looked in horror "lucy?" lucy nodded it was like when she first showed him. "LUCY your back!" he instantly put fro gently on the floor before he wrapped his arms around lucy's neck giving her a massive hug. He released her and smiled " long time no see eh?" lucy licked his face and smiled closing her eyes (remember still in wolf form).

Rogue p.o.v

I'm so happy I can't contain myself. I gave her a massive hug. I love lucy; it's been so long. I released her from my grip only to receive a lick on my cheek causing heat to grow to my cheeks a bit. Then she smiled at me one of those soft smiles that would put an angel to shame which was strange seeming as she is a demon I shrugged my shoulder's and smiled back

sting p.o.v

I grabbed my exceed lector only to see rogue staring at a wolf. Wait a wolf aren't they extinct oh well I turned around about to start walking when I heard. "lucy?" I turned to see rogue talking to the wolf strangely. Suddenly rogue hugged the wolf and shouted to it. I guess it's name is lucy. The wolf or lucy maybe licked rogue's cheek causing rogue's cheeks turned a little red. He was blushing at a wolf lol that's hilarious.

Normal p.o.v

" So lucy why were you looking for me" lucy barked a bit and rogue nodded. "ok I get it so you left fairytail cool you can join sabertooth we're going there now" lucy nodded and barked again. 'Wait rogue can understand her' sting was confused. " rogue how can you understand um I'm assuming it's a her" lucy growled and pounced on sting causing him fall. She barked twice and got off him. "anyway? Lucy how can rogue understand you?" she smiled. "sting lucy isn't human but she isn't a wolf either she's a wolf demon half wolf half demon the reason I can understand her is because she taught me the language of the wolves." sting nodded and looked at lucy "why doesn't she just go into her normal form?" rogue chuckled at his idiotic friend. " she has two natural forms this and her half state but she prefers that one isn't that right lucy?" rogue didn't look sure but lucy smiled and nodded. They finally reached sabertooth. Sting kicked open the door and looked around "welcome to sabertooth" it was like fairytail but a lot more comfy there was lot's of fighting it was awesome.

**Eclipse: PLEASE REVIEW I have had this idea for ages and just had to let it out so PLEASE REVIEW MEP!**


	2. long time no see

**Eclipse: hi guys **

**Rogue: hey eclipse**

**eclipse: I want to get on with the story oh ye the way should I add a character like an exceed or something.**

**Rogue: up to you anyway eclipse doesn't own fairytail.**

_Arriving at sabertooth_

"welcome to sabertooth" lucy looked around the guild it was like fairytail but a lot more comfy. Everyone in the guild turned to the five. "what's a wolf doing here!" they all turned to Minerva. Lucy barked. **(a/n I gunna let you understand lucy but add woof at the end when she's in wolf form)** "rogue tell them I'm your wolf and you want me to join I'll tell them I'm a wolf demon when I feel like it woof" everyone was confused. "ok lucy. Everyone this is lucy my wolf she never came here because she posses magic powers is worried she would be used but now we decided she wanted to join" everyone nodded accept minerva. " How do we know she's powerful enough?" lucy smiled and turned to sting barked once and smirked. "Lucy said she can knock sting out in five minutes" minerva was shocked but then nodded. **(a/n if you are confused minerva is guild master in this fic) **sting nodded to show he was ready. Lucy attacked her paws lit up with black flames. She hit a few times before jumping back "4minutes" rufus said. lucy attacked again this time different she went as if she was aiming for his face so when he ducked she quickly pushed against the wall and sliced his back with three claws causing sting to wince everyone was surprised accept rogue who knew what will happen . "3minu-" before rufus could finish lucy grabbed stings arm and swung him into rufus and barked angrily. "she said SHUT UP apparently " everyone laughed at rogue but then stopped as they turned to a girl with black hair what was down to her shoulder's with red eyes and a pair of wolf ears and a bushy black tail she had lots of curves making the guys noses started to bleed. She was wearing a tight it black tank top causing her chest to be a lot bigger. She was also wearing a pair of black jeans with a red belt hanging from the belt were some silver chains her shoes were also black but were combat boots _. _Lucy started to brush herself off "rogue been so long since I've seen you in my human form" she gave him a massive hug causing him to blush.

_Rogue p.o.v_

'damn lucy still looks as good as ever' she ran and hugged me "rogue been so long since I've seen you in my human form" I felt her breasts pressing against my chest causing heat to grow to my face. I wrapped my arms around her before realising her again.

_Normal p.o.v_

all the boys looked jealous but lucy just smirked " so am I in" minerva nodded still in shock. "rufus!" lucy said in a sweet voice as she pulled sting of rufus and helped him up before hugging him. " it's been so long since I saw my brother" everyone gave a confused gasp lucy released him and giggled a girly giggle. "he isn't actually my brother it's just when I was younger he was like a brother to me" she took of rufus's hat and put it on causing everyone to gasp again but this time scared 'nobody touches rufus's hat he will kill her'. Lucy and rufus laughed "lucy you look so cute in my hat but can I have it back?" lucy gave it back and in return got a scratch on the ear causing her to purr weirdly seeming as she's not a cat. She wolfed out again and stretched "by the way I just put a spell on you making you understand me" everyone smiled and nodded. "right lucy? Where do you want your guild mark? And what colour?" lucy smiled. "red please and on my let shoulder please" minerva nodded and gave her the mark. "welcome to sabertooth" minerva smiled 'wait what minerva smiled .SMILED what's happening to this world' "thank you now rogue is sting awake" lucy turned to rogue and rogue turned to her and nodded. "let's go on a mission" rogue smiled 'wait rogue smiled too omg!' "ok I'll get one" he walked to the board and pulled one off "let's go"

**eclipse: hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. trains why? WHY?

**Eclipse: hi guys long time no read any way I'm sorry I was busy but I wrote the plot and I think it's gunna be good hopefully. Please enjoy**

**Walking to the train station.**

"So" lucy plodded along. "what mission are we going on" sting laughed. "what's so funny light bulb" lucy growled lowly causing shivers to shoot down the dragon slayer's back. Sting swallowed the lump in his throat before answering "n-n-nothing ma'am" lucy smirked and nodded then turned to rogue wanting an answer. "we have to defeat a dark guild for 80,000 jewels and a limiter" rogue droned in a deep huff. "yes I need a limiter" sting nervously laughed but rogue just kept his poker face and ignored the idiot behind him. "bet I could beat the with my arms tied behind my back" "says you bumble bee" "shut up miss wolfy" "what did you call me?" lucy grew angry still in her wolf form she attacked sting. " three tickets to fudes please" rogue ignored them. "um ok." she started to print the tickets. "are they alright?" the lady looked concerned "their fine." . He turned to the two who were now in a full brawl on the floor rolling around pulling each other's hair, punching ,biting the usually. The two exceeds were standing far from the fight but kept cheering. lector for sting and frosch going for lucy. Rogue felt sorry for sting it looked weird to see a guy fighting a wolf in a train station on the floor. "are you guys coming" immediately lucy rolled sting toward rogue but grabbed lucy with him. "shit there's a hill" lucy said panicked they started to roll towards rogue at immense speed causing rogue to run. Still brawling sting and lucy didn't realise the we're going to fall on to a train track with a train a second away. A voice boomed over their heads "the train to fudes is just arriving" rogue saw what was happening and grabbed lucy to stopped her from falling, were as sting smacked into the train at full force. "ohhhhh" rogue and lucy exclaimed in unison "poor poor sting" rogue turning his head left to right. "look at the bright side (**haha get it light mage bright side. I'm wasted on you people *goes to emo corner***) maybe it knocked some sense into him" rogue nodded at lucy comment before putting her down. They jumped when they saw a battered arm appear over the edge. " should we help him" rogue smirked. "nah he can do it" lucy nodded and turned her head to sting who was trying to pull himself back up. Lucy decided to help him in the end and turned into a human pulled him up and turned back. "thank huh you" lucy smiled as a wolf and nodded. "now let's get the train we're gunna miss it!" lucy grabbed sting and put him on her back. "come on let's go" lucy and rogue ran with to the train and sat down / dropped sting on the floor lol.

At fudes. **(I'm lazy deal with it)**

"that was a nice trip" lucy stretched back. "come on rogue sting" rogue, lucy and frosch got off the train. "come on sting" lector was shaking sting trying to wake him but sting just groaned. "lucy, rogue?" frosch turned to the two mages walking / plodding along. "yes fro?" fro's little thumb pointed to the train. "the trains leaving" rogue's face looked shocked were as lucy was in human form laughing her head of rolling on the floor holding her stomach. "oh oh I'm ok I'm ok pffhahahaha sorry just hahahaha fail" she climbed up rogue to get up from her laughing fit. "poor sting guess we'll have to do it with out him" lucy nodded and wolfed out. "fro thinks that's a good idea" fro went to lucy and jumping on her back. "yeyha wolfy" lucy and rogue laughed **(wait rogue laughed *faints*) **and headed for the client's house

with team natsu.

Natsu p.o.v

I was on the train when I smelt something familiar suddenly a voice spoke. "we are now arriving at fudes" I groaned that meant we still had 2 stops left. "oh my god! guys look out there" gray said pointing out the window. Me ,lisanna ,erza and gray looked out the window to see a pure black wolf with red eyes. Everyone was shocked wolf's were suppose to be extinct. For some reason it remind me of lucy I shrugged off as the train started to move causing me to feel sick.

At the clients house

rogue knocked on the door it opened to reveal a middle aged man. "are you the sabertooth mages" rogue and lucy nodded. "ok come in by the way can you leave the dog outside." lucy growled and turned into her half form with her black wolf ears and her bushy tail. " I find that extremely rude" lucy pouted as the man was shocked at the girl. He nodded slowly and turned to start walking. "ok we want you to destroy the dark guild the devil's ghetto because they keep attacking mages and raping women in our town it is a small guild and their not that powerful on their own so they work together and it makes them stronger." they nodded taking in the information. "the guild is on the outskirts of town near the abandoned farm please hurry" they nodded and stood up. "we'll destroy them and then come straight back" the man nodded and smiled before going back to his office. "come on fro" fro was about to turn to rogue when to soft hands picked her up and hugged her to their chest. Lucy cuddled fro and walked out the door.

Outside the dark guild

"let's just go in and destroy them" rogue nodded. "let's go gentleman first" rogue walked in front and opened the guild doors. " ladies first" lucy smiled "thank you rogue" she gently kissed him on the cheek making him blush lightly. Lucy giggled but then turned angry " death wave" **(I know zeref's magic but don't worry I'll explain later on.) **everyone except rogue collapsed to the ground killing them. "you got stronger lucy" lucy smirked. " I haven't used my magic in years now let's go to guild master I'm bored" rogue smiled. "lead the way" lucy smiled back and walked up to the office hips swishing side to side making rogue unable to look away. She opened the door and used death wave again before seeing a old book on the table. It intrigued lucy making her read the title 'baste' "this is a book on my transformation magic written in the old wolf language lucky I know it " "you could get some good spells let's take it with us " "ok let's go"

back at the client's house

"we're back" the man was shocked it had been 15mins. "ok here's the reward" he passed them the money and a beautiful black necklace with a moon crescent on it. "do you want me to put it on lucy" lucy blushed lightly and smiled. "yes please" she lifted her hair as rogue put on the necklace. "it's beautiful thank you client " she turned back to rogue who was grinning. " ok let's go" the two mages and fro walked to the door waved goodbye and left.

**Eclipse: hope you like**

**Rogue: lucy kissed me yah!**

**Eclipse: for anyone who is confused lucy's magic is:**

**baste aka transformation magic**

**dark magic**

**and an unknown till future chapter's magic.**

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. t-class lol

**PLEASE READ!**

**Eclipse : hi guys I got told that you guys don't know what lucy looks like in wolf form so here it is.**

Wolf form

she has soft pitch black fur and cute black ears with white tips also her tail is black with a white tip ,she also has blood red eyes and when she's angry her pupils turn to slits. In wolf and human form she always wears the moon limiter given to her by a client.

Half form

half form she has black hair with her wolf ears and tail still there. She has red eye's when human as well and wears a blue moon limiter round her neck she usually wears a black tank top and black jeans with a red belt that has chains hanging from it.

Human form

she looks pretty much the same as in half form but she doesn't have her ears or tail.

**Hopeful you get what she looks like now but I'll put it at the being so you remember.**

**Back at sabertooth (lucy's in half form)**

the doors swung open making a large bang resonate through the guild " hi guys, sting" everyone accept sting smiled and greeted the two back from their mission rogue went straight to sting to tell him about the mission were as lucy walked to the bar. "is yukino here" yukino stepped forward and looked worryingly at lucy who was smirking **(by the way yukino is still in the guild in this one)**. "yes lucy?" lucy suddenly ran up to yukino and hugged which made yukino a lot more at ease. " I have a important favour to ask you" yukino realised lucy. "what is it?" lucy started twiddling her thumbs. "well it's about my celestial keys" yukino nodded "well now I have my powers back I don't need them but I want someone I trust to have them and keep them safe so please can you take my spirits so I know their safe" yukino was shocked but hiding her happiness. "sure I'd love to" "awesome but can I keep seeing plue I love him to much" yukino nodded and hugged lucy. "thanks lucy now I will have all the gold keys and be the strongest celestial mage ever!" yukino said proudly as she punched the air making lucy laugh. She gently unhooked the keys and hugged them to her chest and said goodbye then gave them to yukino. Yukino hugged her and thanked her before going into a private room to make the contracts.

Lucy walked to rogue and sting "hi guys" rogue smiled and nodded. "LUCY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ON THE TRAIN IT WAS HORRIBLE IT DIDN'T STOP MOVING! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YUKINO I MIGHT NOT BE AROUND RIGHT NOW BUT YOU WOULDN'T CARE" lucy face palmed "if only; now shut up. I'm stressed" rogue looked worryingly at lucy. "why are you stressed" lucy locked her gaze into rogue's beautiful blood red eyes that matched hers perfectly. "you know you two look like a couple right now" rogue's cheeks turned a ripe pink but lucy just smirked and replied "what if we are?" sting looked startled. "are you going out?" lucy laughed and rogue's face grew redder. "no not that I would mind" she mumbled the last bit but rogue still heard and his face could now put erza's hair to shame. "rogue, I'm stressed cause that book" rogue's face grew lighter till there was just light pink dusted on his cheeks. "what about the book?" sting turned to lucy not knowing what this so called book is. " I have learnt I can do a few of the spells but I still need to learn more and the gmg are coming soon." rogue nodded. "do you want to show us some of the spells" lucy nodded and stood up. "Minerva, yukino, sting and rogue follow me" just as she started walking someone stepped on her tail. She turned to see yukino and minerva face palming and rogue with a worried expression. Lucy fully turned to see sting with his foot on her tail and a scared look on his face. Anger grew in lucy stomach. "die you bastard!" on that cue lucy lunged at sting grabbed him and threw him in the air causing him to fall on to lucy curled fist. A little blood came from his mouth only to land on her face. She dropped him and wiped the blood of her face only to put it in her mouth tasting the metallic flavoured blood everyone was shocked accept rogue who knew lucy's sadist ways it only made her more appealing to him. Lucy looked at the shocked faces and shrugged pulling her finger out her mouth. She grabbed the back of stings collar and started dragging him towards the training field as did yukino ,minerva and rogue follow behind.

Rogue p.o.v

We arrived at the training field to see lucy had dropped sting and was in the middle of the field. "so what do you want me to show you" lucy yelled at the me and the girls plus sting . "transformation magic" yukino shouted back. " I hoped you would say that" instantly lucy bent back and using her arms grabbed her shoulder blades. "**emu**" almost immediately to black angel wings popped out her back as her hands rose like feathers in the winds _I can't believe she has wings now she looks more beautiful_ I felt heat rise to my cheeks as she bent back into a straight position when something caught my eye at the ends of her wings were white feathers like her ears and tail.

Normal p.o.v

"next I'll show you my defending magic **dark shield**" abruptly a black and white shield appeared in a oval shape in front of her. " next attacking magic my favourite first I always could do dark magic so I might as well show you **dark wolf's scream**" ultimately she opened her mouth and screamed in a high pitched voice next thing the group release is that five trees had blown up. Not waiting for a moment lucy stopped and got on with her next attack "**reaper's scythe**" a black and white scythe appeared in her hands as she twirled it around like a baton before disappearing again. " and last but not least a clothes one my favourite **lady death**" her clothes changed from her usual to her favourite her hair was lose with a ponytail on the left side with her ears still there ; her eyes were still red but the pupils were slits, she wore a black hoodie with 'angel of death' on the front in white with her wings tearing out the back. She wore torn black jeans with her tail poking out and black platform boots. She put her hands in her pockets and walked up to them. "so what do think " everyone stood there in awe before smirking. " I think I should make you s-class come with me" lucy willingly followed minerva as did the others. Minerva walked away quickly before getting out a magic measurer. Soon everyone was crowded round "to reach s-class you need 10,000pp to reach t-class aka as strong as a wizard saint you need 100,000pp good luck" lucy smirked pulled one off her hands out her hoodie pocket and punched it normally causing it to go to 13,000pp everyone stood there in awe as she had used no magic and it had beat s-class. " I said _magic _measurer not strength measurer now hit it with a medium attack" everyone's jaws dropped lower making lucy giggle like a creepy murder " If your not careful flies might fly in your mouths" instantly shut their mouths and watched her as she walked up to the orb. She took a hand out her pocket and put some dark magic in her fist causing a black mist to form around her fist before she punched it a little harder than the last time. Causing the measurer to go up to 124,999pp on the machine. "that must have been a powerful attack" someone whispered behind lucy. "that was my 3rd lowest attack so" she giggled murderously before "you better not get on the wrong side of me _sting_" sting automatically rushed behind minerva. "lucy I now pronounce you are the only t-class mage of sabertooth well done" lucy smiled and turned to rogue and whispered in his ear gently " that's not the only thing I'm good at" she smirked as he blushed before licking his neck gently causing shivers to crawl up his spine. Lucy let go of him and waved "by guys I'm going home see ya rogue _sting_"

? p.o.v

_I see she finally shown her real powers I wonder?..._

**eclipse: finally finished hope you like it please review and tell me who do you think the mysterious person is?**

**Rogue: I vote zeref**

**sting: I vote natsu**

**natsu: yeah! anyway I vote acnologia he's a shifty looking dragon**

**lucy: leave acnologia alone he's mine *strokes acnologia's head causing him to purr like a cat***

**natsu, rogue, sting : he's yours?**

**eclipse: shut up boys before I put you on a train**

**sting: no need to be so hasty we'll be good we promise don't we natsu *slings arm over natsu's shoulder***

**natsu: yer no need to put us on a train we'll be good even if you are a fucking wolf bitch**

**eclipse: why you! *train appears out of nowhere and I throw him on it as it starts to move* BYE NATSU ENJOY YOUR TRIP HAHAHA **

**Eclipse : anyway please review**


	5. hibernation interval filler

**eclipse: hi guys i wanted to tell you i'm gonna try and a write a chapter every week or quicker**

**rogue: when do i get lucy**

**eclipse: soon now here *passes present***

**rogue: what's this for?**

**eclipse: christmas after all your my favorite male character then it's gray**

**gray: yes i love you eclipse *hugs me***

**eclipse: i know you do *pats his head***

**rogue: you got me cookie yah *starts nibbling cookie***

**eclipse: merry christmas everyone!**

**rogue: i need to give you something hmmm i know *kisses my cheek***

**eclipse: thanks... *faints***

**rogue: eclipse...nibblenibble...doesn't..own...fairytail umm cookie**

**chapter 5**

**gmg**

normal (lucy's in lady death form with her wolf ears and tail)

"rogue, sting are you training?" lucy turned to the boys in the guild. "why?" lucy jumped across the tables effortlessly like a feather. " It's just I go into hibernation for 3weeks and the gmg is in 2months" sting started laughing. "but it isn't winter" lucy smacked him in the head causing him to be knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds "because I sleep in the winter for 2 weeks and summer for 3weeks" rogue made an 'o' face before it returned to his usaul poker face. "well i'm leaving tomorrow and training for a month and 2weeks so I'll probably see you soon" lucy pouted she sat next to him before trapping him in a inescapable hold causing to blush. "please don't leave me till I go have to go to sleep I'll be lonely otherwise" lucy whimpered before she looked up at him with tears in her blood red eyes. "how come you have the whole guild to keep you company?" she leaned closer to his face causing him to blush harder. "but rogue the whole guild isn't you and don't you remember you promised you always would stay with me and keep me safe" rogue searched through his mind before remembering.

_Flashback (lucy's in wolf form aged about 5 and i will add woof on the end so you remember)_

"_rogue guess what's coming soon woof" rogue turned to the little black wolf "christmas?" lucy shook her head "what's christmas woof?" rogue's jaw dropped. "you don't know christmas what do you do on the 12 days of christmas" lucy sadden "well that's what i wanted to talk to you about I go into hibernation woof" rogue saddened too. "how long?" lucy's head dropped " 2 weeks woof I just wanted ask will you stay with me when I fall asleep woof" "course lucy I promise everytime you go into hibernation i'll be there when you go to sleep and wake up" _

_*end of flashback* _

"ok lucy I'll stay with you before you sleep and you'll wake up to see me"

_*time skip before lucy goes to sleep*_

normal p.o.v

lucy and rogue were sitting in lucy's room it is black with a eclipse on the wall and the constillations on the ceiling. She had a white chest a drawers and a oak desk. She had a red bed with a pure black duvet and blood red pillows. Hanging over the bed was two gold and black katanas. "lucy are you getting sleepy" lucy sleeply nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. " I think I might be asleep soon woof" lucy didn't realise but she had turned back into her wolf form "night rogue" her head rolled off his shoulder and fell on her bed along with her limp body. She slowly wriggled into a comforty position.

Rogue p.o.v

I watched as lucy's furry head fell off my shoulder on to the bed and wriggled into a comforty position before lying motionless. I gently watched her chest rising and falling before I started to stroke her soft silky ears _she's adorable wait i can't have feelings for my best friend can I hmmm _i lowered my head to her ear "night lucy see you soon" I got up and left her in peace.

_*timeskip lucy waking up*_

lucy started to stir in her sleep see was in her half form signaling she was waking up soon. Rogue was sitting on his own waiting for lucy to wake up like he promised. Suddenly lucy mumbled something just loud enough for rogue to hear "rogue?" rogue blushed lightly before replying. "yes lucy? Are you awake?" lucy's eye sleeply opened and blinked for a few minutes looking around the room before her gaze averted to rogue "ROGUE" she shot up and hugged him. "you kept your promise! I was worried because I had a dream that you left me and and" she started to sob into rogue's cloak apoligising again and again asking him not to leave her "it's ok I won't leave you your mine ok" lucy pulled back gave a quizzing look before smiling "thank you rogue I just hope you can keep your promise" she gently kissed his cheek causing rogue to blush ten fold before smiling back "oh um by the way lucy you over slept a bit longer than we expected" lucy nodded slowly "how long WAIT I didn't miss the gmg did I" rogue placed his hand infront of him and chuckled lightly " no luckily you didn't miss it but you did sleep for 1month and 1week leaving you 3 weeks left to train" lucy put a hand under her chin think before putting on a annoyed face. "shit it's gonna be tough training and I still need to fight sting soon" rogue smiled and tucked a lose strand of black hair behind lucy's "good luck I hope you knock some sense into him before the gmg". Rogue picked up lucy's hand and kissed it gently " I'll be down stairs making lunch ,ham and salad sandwich with mayo?" lucy smiled as he opened the door "yes please rogue."

**Eclipse: ohhhhh romance yah! I love writing stories i have two more ideas for a story but meh but please can more people put in the effort to review cose belive me if you are not a writer then you do not know how hard some of this is to write staying up all night to keep you happy and not get anything saying 'that was a good chapter' or even tips like 'use a wider range of words' cose they all help writer's like me so think about the writer's go otaku's so please PLEASE REVIEW **


	6. rooms

**Eclipse: hey guys thanks for reviews if you have any Ideas I'm willing to add them to the story for you mep.**

**Chapter 6**

**The gmg**

normal p.o.v (time skip the gmg)

lucy, rufus, sting, orga, yukino and rogue are walking the gmg arena

"how much further?" sting started to groan they had been walking for over an hour now and still hadn't reached the arena. "shut up sting your so lazy" sting turned to the black wolf near rogue. "shut up lucy" lucy growled lowly "wanna fight pretty boy" sting smirked evilly "come at me wolf cosplayer" at that lucy lunged at sting when rogue's arms wrapped round her waist and stopped her "rogue what are you doing let go" rogue didn't answer and just walked on until lucy paw collied with his mini self causing him to drop her and fall to the ground with tears in his eyes. This caused everyone accept lucy repeatedly apologised to rogue. When everyone finally stopped laughing sting helped rogue up whilst lucy was silent with guilt. She wanted to make it up to him but wasn't sure how. Rogue turned to lucy who had guilt written over her face. He slowly reached his hand and gently caressed her soft fur causing her to relax "it's ok lucy it was an accident" lucy's shoulder's drooped showing her normal posture she nodded lightly but it was obvious she was still guilty after all she did hurt a very sensitive part of rogue's body. "were finally here" lucy and rogue looked up at the big Colosseum like construction. They all walked toward the main entrance to be greeted by a young man who was sent to take them to there area. They willingly followed but something didn't feel right to lucy she kept growling lowly surprising most her companions. When they finally reached their booth they looked around the arena before someone broke the silence. "what's the matter wolfy" lucy turned to sting "nothing much I'm just annoyed" sting and the rest raised an eyebrow "why?" lucy smiled lightly but replied in a dark voice "look at the booth at the left side of us the sight will speak for it's self" everyone turned their head's to see fairytail. Erza, gray, natsu, lisanna, gajeel and wendy stood there admiring the arena everyone understood now they knew about what fairytail had done. "oi cock suckers" sting let out a little chuckle at lucy comment she was now in half form + lady death clothing her red eye's blazing her pupils slit's. "fuck off um who are you?" natsu pointed at lucy causing her to limply put a hand on her heart and give a fake pained expression " I'm your worst nightmare and I can't wait to taste your blood" she licked her lips causing fairytail to shudder scratch that even sabertooth shuddered "well I'll see you in the arena later" lucy took rogue's hand and started to skip away innocently with sabertooth on her trail "time to go to the hotel" everyone was still shocked at lucy's sadist side. They all managed to nod before following her.

At the hotel

"this is bad are you sure there's only 3 rooms" lucy bit her lip there were six of them not including the exceeds and only three rooms. "yes I'm sorry but there are two beds in each room " lucy nodded "ok I guess" she took the keys and they all started walking up the stairs and into the corridor "239, 240, 241... ah here they are 243 ,244 and 246 right who's going where" lucy turned to the group. "well I'm happy to go with rufus we go on mission's all the time" lucy smiled at yukino and handed her the key. " I will go with orga seeming as I don't think you would lucy" lucy grinned at sting and passed him their key "well I guess I'm with rogue see ya all at 11:45 remember to be in our room before 12" everyone nodded and walked into their rooms.

With yukino and rufus

"hey rufus do you think lucy and rogue would make a good couple" yukino threw her bag on to the bed making a large 'ompf' sound " maybe I think rogue has feeling's for her but I don't know about lucy" yukino suddenly clapped her hands together causing rufus to visibly jump up "lucy likes rogue to maybe we could get them together" rufus smirked at the idea of helping a mate who usually showed no emotion "yer but first when are we going to tell people about us?" yukino blushed she had been with rufus for 3 months now and the only one who knew were lucy and minerva "well-" before she could answer rufus lips gently landed on hers making her lose all her worry.

With sting and orga

"finally I get to relax" orga smirked at the blonde who had just purposely face planted on the bed. " that was quite a long walk" orga also jumped on to the bed landing safely on his back. "who knew lucy could be so scary" orga turned to the blonde. "maybe she's hiding something" sting nodded before grabbing a clock and putting an alarm on "well I 'm going to bed" he put the clock on the coffee table and snuggled into the blanket before falling into a deep slumber.

With rogue and lucy

"lucy are you alright" lucy's head shot to turn to rogue. " I'm fine just a bit agitated" rogue swiftly wrapped his arms around lucy and hugged her close "I'm here if you need me" lucy smiled softly before hugging rogue back. " I won't let anyone else touch cause your mine" lucy chuckled "ok but only if you mine too"

**eclipse: 11:15 not bad only took me an hour lol and it probably took you five minutes to read this oh well hope you enjoyed it**


	7. my pets

**Eclipse: hi guys sorry about not updating I have been busy with my other story and also I just added a new story called ' fear ' by the way awesome news this is my 20th chapter ever posted on this website yeah anyway on with the story.**

**introducing guilds**

"hello everyone I'm mato and I'm here to tell you the guilds." the crowd went wild. " in last place fairytail team A" everyone cheered and clapped. " 5th place is blue pegasus " all the girls cheered or died of nosebleeds. "pum pum" ichiya did a random pose only to have the trimen copying shouting " pum pum". "next fourth mermaid heel" everyone cheered again. " 3rd lamia scale" lyon smiled and waved to the audience. " 2nd fairytail team B" everyone was so shocked they didn't say a word. " and in first place sabertooth" sabertooth walk out on to the battle ground the crowd cheered lucy still in wolf form decided to put on a little show when they reached their mark lucy transformed into half form making people gasp but the rose a hand to the sky and gently said "beauty" not knowing what would happen everyone looked to the sky to see snowflake's gently fall from the sky and landing on their face making lucy grin. "it's truly beautiful" they all muttered. There were a lot of happy gasp and giggles from the crowd lucy had just made the crowd love sabertooth even more. The only ones who weren't happy was fairytail after what lucy said earlier. Lucy's blood red eyes shot in the direction of fairytail and a small evil smirk played across her lips. She turned towards them and blew them a kiss whilst winking.

**At their booths**

"That was awesome lucy" lucy was in wolf form on a sun chair spread out taking the chair as her own. " thanks now let me sleep" everyone raised an eyebrow at the sleepy wolf. " the first battle will be lamia scale's lyon versus sabertooth's lucy" lucy turned into her half form and got up lazily rubbing her head in a tired fashion. Then she shat up sabertooth by walking up to the edge of the booth jumped up with her eyes closed still half asleep and stepped off falling tiredly. She was going head first towards the ground before she elegantly flipping on to her feet before walking forward leaving the whole arena in awe. She opened one red eye still rubbing her black hair lazily. " mato you do not know how much I want to make you into pumpkin soup right now I'm so tired." she yawned loudly and stretched making the whole stadium sweat drop. " let's just get this over with" she opened both eyes looked around and had a dumb moment. " oh hey lyon what you doing here" lyon sweat dropped and smiled awkwardly. " I'm the one fighting you lucy" lucy stopped rubbing her head and looked directly at him. " ok I guess that makes sense bye bye pumpkin" mato sighed and walked to a safe location. " ok lucy let's make a bet " lucy smirked "ok lyon what do you propose" he smiled "how about you teach me that beauty spell" lucy nodded. " ok if I win you have to do me a favour" lyon nodded. "ok fight"

**Ice make: lion**

the lion attacked lucy only for her to close her eyes and do a front flip over it. She quickly opened her eyes and revealed them going a electronic purple. " **my pets **" suddenly three men with dog ears one with long white spiky hair, one with long red spiky hair and one with black hair appeared hugging lucy making rogue jealous obviously. " lyon meet my pets kyo, takumi and oakum these are all people I saved in hell now their my pets " lyon laughed. " and what are their magics" lucy smirked and petted the black haired one. " their hell hounds they don't even act human look" she scratched the white one's ear and it turned into a dog and pushed into her hand for better strokes. " now doggies attack" lucy turned into her wolf mode and attacked lyon, in one hit lyon was on the ground unconscious. "thank you my little okami's" she gave them all a kiss on their doggy forehead's before they disappeared. She walked over to heal lyon. "so lucy you won the beat what do you want?" she smiled. " I know you have sausage sandwich in your pocket and I want it" lyon froze "damn huh here you go" lucy smiled "yah" she took the sandwich and walked back to sabertooth with a smug look on her face.

With sabertooth

"om nom nom nom nom" sting started to get ticked off. "om nom nom om om nom " sting's fuse ended " god women can't you eat quieter" sting turned to see her close to tears. " I'm sorry but it's yummy" sting grimaced " just shut up" lucy's fuse ended there " LUCY KICK" lucy kicked sting so hard that he flew into the arena in the middle of a fight. Everyone's eyes averted to lucy who was very embarrassed and cowering in her seat slowly eating her sandwich.

**End of day**

sabertooth 1st

fairytail team B 2nd

lamia scale 3rd

mermaid heal 4th

fairytail team B 5th

blue pegasus 6th

"come one guys lets go back to the hotel" everyone accept rogue and lucy went. "rogue where leaving" rogue nodded silently and picked up the sleeping lucy and started walking to the hotel. " rogue you should ask lucy out already we all know you like her more than a friend" everyone agreed with sting. rogue instantly blushed and smiled lightly " I just don't want to lose lucy if she doesn't love me after all she's all I have" everyone smiled at rogue. " well you better hurry up either way cause she won't be free forever." rogue inwardly laughed and smiled at lucy as her wolf ear twitched lightly but little did he know she heard all of it .

**eclipse: hope you enjoyed just wanted to say is it just me or is Pluto from black butler adorable I mean I got have my doggy ideas from that lol anywho please review.**


	8. oni-chan

**Eclipse: hi guys hope you like my last chapter. I'm hoping to add another story soon. But anyway I just want to tell anyone who reads my story ' lucy I will find you ' just wanted to tell you I have already planned it and it ends in 6 chapter's but I'm not sure about this story cause I've planned it but it doesn't seem right any how.**

**2nd day of the games**

" welcome everyone it is time for the 2nd day of the gmg" everyone cheered loudly making lucy hold her ears. Lucy was in lady death form sitting on her favourite chair with yukino in front of her doing her hair cause she was bored. Lucy had her black hair in a high ponytail with yukino tying a ponytail out of her fringe. " first match will be yukino from sabertooth vs lisanna from fairytail" everyone cheered loudly as lisanna walked in to the arena. Yukino got up " see ya lucy wish me luck" lucy smirked. " you don't need seeming as your fighting that weak bitch" she high-fived yukino and watched as she made her way to the arena. " now time for the battle yukino vs lisanna you may start." lisanna immediately turned into tigress and attacked yukino only for yukino to do her own transformation she suddenly had a pair of angel wings on her back. She quickly flew up leaving a confused sting, rufus, orga and rogue. " yes she perfected it I knew she could" everyone turned to lucy who was sitting on the edge of the booth. " what do you mean" lucy smiled her eyes never leaving the battle below her.

**Open thee: gate of the maiden ; virgo**

" it simple sting bee I ask yukino to show me her magic to help her with this and she needed to improve on her hand-to-hand combat and defence so I showed her how to do that transformation and combat skills " the all nodded in understanding. Yukino suddenly landed a left hook on lisanna's shoulder causing her to be unable to move it. " GO ON YUKINO DO AN UPPERCUT AND SHE'LL BE FINISHED" yukino nodded at lucy and ran at lisanna crouching to dodge lisanna's lame kick. Yukino shot up her fist colliding with lisanna's chin causing her to lose consciousness. "yukino wins" natsu ran down to lisanna. " you bitch" we quickly threw a flaming punch at yukino only for it to be caught by lucy and be extinguished. Lucy tutted at natsu. " if you dare hurt one of my nakama's I promise you will wish you were never born .clear " she started crushing his knuckles with her hand making him wince he quickly nodded. " good puppy no pick up your little whore and leave the arena." he walked over and picked up lisanna walking away. " come yukino I have a bad feeling about all this. " yukino nodded and entangled her arm with lucy's as they started walking back to their booth.

**Next battle**

" next this is the game called Pandemonium the contestant's will be erza scarlet, cana, lucy, hibiki, kagura and jura all you have to do is destroy the monster's there are a hundred in total and you have to pick the amount you want to destroy if you don't beat the amount you picked you will have to restart " everyone walked to mato and waited. " first will be erza how many do you want?"" all 100 please" mato gulped and allowed her to walk in. 10 minutes later erza walked out after killing all 100. " now we don't have any monster's left I guess we'll have to do something simple bring out the magic measure." the whole of sabertooth knowing what lucy will do. " first hibiki" hibiki hit it with some archive magic to get 124mp. " oh that ain't good" hibiki's head drooped. "next kagura" kagura unsheathe her sword and hit the orb to get 1,258mp " wow well done next will be cana" (** remember they haven't had the acnologia arc**) cana hit it with her lightning card to get 1,317mp " next will be jura" jura made a few rocks levitate before sending them crashing into the orb " wow 10,546mp that's brilliant now lastly lucy" lucy walked forward. " um mato I have a problem" mato nodded. " what is it lucy?" lucy looked at sabertooth who were face palming. " well can I not use magic?" mato shock his head " sorry lucy but you have to" lucy growled lowly. " damn oh well I just think it would be less hurtful to the other's pride but" everyone was confused accept sabertooth. " ok " lucy took a hand out her pocket put small amount of black magic in her hand making a black flame come of her hand. She pulled her arm back and smirked before punching it fast. " oh my god 156,791mp are you a wizard saint?" everyone was in awe. " no I'm t-class that's all " she smirked evilly her eyes going into slits. " oni-chan" she mumbled quietly. She walked back to sabertooth and jumped up to them. She sat down as a single tear escaped her left eye. Rogue and everyone was shocked lucy's eye's were going an electronic purple again. Rogue gently hugged lucy calming her down. Lucy slowly fell asleep in rogue's arms causing everyone to be confused with why she was crying in the first place after all they don't like to see lucy cry. Rogue held lucy tighter as he heard her whimper in his arms. After a few matches the day ended.

End of day

in first – sabertooth – 25pts.

second – fairytail A – 21pts.

Third – fairytail B – 18pts.

fourth – mermaid heel – 14pts.

fifth – lamia scale – 13pts.

sixth – blue pegasus – 7pts.

**meanwhile somewhere else**

" why do you cry my sister it's ok" the young man walked back home. " why are you here?" the man turned to a short spirit. " I was checking on my sister" the small spirit shock her head. " you should leave if they find you they'll kill you and your sister if they find out you have one" the man nodded. " thank you for caring I'm just leaving."

**eclipse: hope you enjoyed it's getting closer to a main part of this story yah what do you think will happen? Who is the mysterious man and spirit**

**rogue: I think it's mphmf! * I put a hand over his mouth ***

**eclipse: sorry about that Please review it makes me know your enjoying it or hating it either way I don't mind it just means I can improve.**


	9. 3rd day gmg ZERO!

**Eclipse: thank you for all the reviews I am writing lots of stories at the same time so don't blame me if the chapters are late. Also schools back ' yay ' * sarcasm *anyway on with the confusing story.**

**3rd day of gmg**

lucy walked to the booth still irritated by the incident yesterday. " hey guys _sting_" everyone greeted lucy as she turned into a wolf and sat down before lying down. " hello everyone today is the third day of the gmg I hope your excited " everyone cheered. " today we will be having a naval battle " the guys cheered louder. " ok the rules are the contestants will be in a water sphere and you simply have to push each other out your allowed to use magic and you can breath in the water." " I'll go" lisanna stepped forward. " juvia will go" juvia stepped out. " I guess I'll go " risley jumped down. " I want to strut my stuff " jenny walked down. " ok " chelia stepped over to mato. " don't make me go" sting tugged lucy off the chair she was sticking too making the guild sweat drop. " you have to " sting tugged one last time and threw lucy into the arena. " when I get up there I will kill you sting be prepared" everyone looked at the talking wolf. " ok everyone get changed and come back in five minutes." after five minutes everyone accept lucy walked out in their swimming costumes. All the men started having nose bleeds. " um etto where's lucy from sabertooth " everyone started to look around until lisanna saw her. " there she is " lucy was peeking out of the side of an entrance. Everyone looked at her " come on saber. the battles about to begin." lucy nodded silently and walked out. Everyone's jaws dropped at her she was wearing a black and white bikini her tail sticking out the bottom her well toned stomach showing off and her hair had two two long strands of her hair twisted and tied together at the back keeping her fringe out the way as her long her reached her stomach. She started walking her hips swaying out of habit. Pretty much everyone was looking at lucy, rogue had a massive blush that could put erza's hair to shame. " ok now your all here lets start." everyone got into the water sphere and took their positions. " ok fight! " the girls instantly started fighting **takeover; mermaid **lisanna turned into a mermaid and attack chelia. **Water slash **juvia hit out risley " oh and risley is out first but who will be next " jenny started helping chelia before getting hit out by lisanna " ouch that gotta hurt jenny is out " **whirlpool **chelia got surrounded by water before being pushed out by the attack " only three left and it looks..like..lucy..is..doing nothing?" lucy was in the middle of the sphere her legs crossed and eyes closed her ears twitching with her tail. " lisanna-san juvia thinks we should work together to defeat lucy " lisanna nodded " lucy what are you doing?" lucy ignored her. " lucy? " lucy's ear twitched " lu- " before lisanna could finish a massive magic wave hit them throwing them out the sphere. " looks lik-" lucy suddenly shot into a curled ball shape. Suddenly lucy's eyes opened her hair coming out off the ponytail and spreading around her body, her pupils turned to slits her red eyes now a electronic purple. To wings unravelled from her now in complete transformation. **Burst ** with that the water sphere burst into rain drops before falling to the floor covering the girls and healing them. Lucy slowly turned to yukino with a sad expression " run! Yukino run! " immediately two guards grabbed yukino and pulled her back before dragging her to the centre of the arena " everyone the grand magic games are cancelled. " everyone gasped. " WHAT DO YOU NEED WITH YUKINO" lucy practically bellowed. " she is needed for the celestial spirits to open a gate " " don't you dare touch her if you want to live another day " lucy turned into her wolf form before flying to the ground **'pets' **lucy's three wolfs came instantly to her all in dog form. Lucy started to snarl at the knights " take me to the one who wants yukino " they nodded making lucy release her ' pets ' she followed as she transformed into her half form again

**lucy p.o.v**

we finally arrived at the ones place. A large gate loomed over them. " who is this I asked you to bring the celestial mage not her friend as well " " she made us sir " he just grunted and looked at me. " I'm here to ask why the hell do you want yukino " he laughed making me snarl " because she has the 13 zodiac keys to open the gate" " and what's the gate do" " like I'll tell you " I ran forwards and grabbed his neck pushing him against the wall. " I said what's the fat ass gate do " " it travels in time and space " " oh really " I pushed on his neck harder making him face lose colour rapidly. I let go at the second before death leaving him in a shocked state " and why do you need to time travel" " because zeref " I instantly grabbed his collar suspending him in the air. " why do you need zeref " " we want to go back in time and kill him back when he was immortal " I burst out laughing _' immortal zeref hard to kill yes but no immortal pu' _I kept laughing now rolling on the floor. " immortal hahahaha humans really are stupid hahahaha immortal that's a funny one" " what do you mean?" " zeref's not immortal just hard to kill " " but how has he lived 400 hundred years " " simple my father and his grandfather and the one after that and so on for 400 hundred years all looked pretty much identical and took each others place at the age of 50yrs old making it look as if he is immortal also the are all called zeref accept... anyway pis- " suddenly a monstrous roar cut me off _'whys he here fuck sake' _I ran out side to see acnologia scaring everyone " acnoly what are you doing here? " acnologia looked at me as my wings unravelled " what's up acnoly "I flew up to my brothers dragon. " it's zero he's hurt " my eyes widened my little brother whats happened I need to get to him one-chan. " where is he! "

**eclipse: dun dun duuuun hey guys hoped you liked it massive CLIFFHANGER MUHAHAHAHA I'm so mean to you kiddies anyway PLEASE REVIEW MUHAHAHAHA sorry just I like evil laughing muhahaHAHA.**


	10. pureblood vampire angel

**Eclipse: hey guys thanks for the reviews. Just to tell everyone I want to finish this story soon.**

_Previously_

_I ran out side to see acnologia scaring everyone " acnoly what are you doing here? " acnologia looked at me as my wings unravelled " what's up acnoly "I flew up to my brothers dragon. " it's zero he's hurt " my eyes widened my little brother whats happened I need to get to him one-chan. " where is he! "_

**With lucy ( lucy p.o.v )**

" where is he! " acnologia looked at me " he's in the east forest a demon working for the magic council is trying to kill him! " I looked wide eyed at acnologia " ok I'm going to get him " he nodded. I instantly flew towards the forest; I could hear sabertooth running after me.

**With zero ( zero p.o.v A/N zero looks like zero in vampire knight search it up. And by the way like lucy's other side zero is a pureblood vampire )**

I'm running as fast as my legs can take me, I just hope acnologia got to lucy I'm being chased by a traitor demon. I suddenly fell straight to the ground my face getting covered in mud my knees smacking into a tree stump. I tried getting up but my I couldn't feel my right foot causing me to panic I needed blood to heal and the only person who can do that right now is lucy. I watched as the demon got closer the man was ran straight towards me metres away when abruptly I felt two arms wrap round my waist and lift me into the air. I looked up to see lucy her wings gliding through the air as she landed far from the demon. " zero your ok am so glad " lucy tighten her grip around me as I hugged her. " lucy I need blood from a pure blood like you " she nodded lightly and released me as she pulled her hair away from her arched her neck giving me a clear view of it. I leaned down near her neck " thank you sis" I licked her neck before bite down on her pale neck my fangs elongating in her skin. Before I could finish lucy was hit away from me making my fangs rip her skin. " LUCY!" I wiped my mouth never taking my eyes of lucy. I watched as she got up and held on to her neck, blood seeping down her arm dripping to the floor. " you prike " he laughed at lucy as she snarled at him.

**No one's p.o.v**

lucy watched zero his wide eyes staring worryingly at her you could see he wanted to fight but he knew he would just get in the way. Lucy quickly transformed throwing herself at him as he ran towards her at the same time. The demon threw a punch at lucy only for it to skim her cheek were as she cut his shoulder. They both landed in the opposite place from where they started. Zero pushed his legs causing him to move back until he reached a tree and leaned against it.

**Zero p.o.v**

I leaned against the tree trying to keep out of lucy's way. I watched as she jumped at him again biting his wrist stopping him from punching her. Suddenly the demon threw lucy against the floor. I watched as a blood jumped out her mouth. I was about to ran to her when she got up growling at the demon **'pets' **I watched as three hounds came out the ground surrounding lucy '_ I guess she has collected souls already._' I never took my eyes off the hounds that sprung up and attacked the demon lucy following two got his legs one got his hand and lucy got his shoulder their blood merging together. " stupid dogs " the demon threw the one on his hand towards a tree making it whimper as it collied with it. The two on his legs got punched and thrown towards the unexcepting dog near the tree. The all fell like bowling pins making them whimper as the sound of bones cracking was heard. **' pets disappear' **at that the pets disappeared obeying their master's wishes. I watched worryingly her teeth still in his shoulder the demon grabbed lucy's neck trying to pry her off until he quickly pushed on to her neck causing her to let go. I gasped as the man threw lucy to the ground again a large amount of blood escaping out her mouth. The man quickly summoned a knife some how and plunged it into lucy; striking her shoulder I quickly got up and ran at the man punching him in the face my eyes wide as he grabbed my neck and threw me into a tree like he did with the dog making my bones crack and shatter.

**Lucy p.o.v**

I watched as zero got thrown against the tree anger brewing in my stomach I watched as rogue and sabertooth arrived. I quickly transformed the knife still in my shoulder making the team gasp " luc-" before rogue could finish I put my hand up in a clear way to say ' shut up ' " he is a demon your no match for him anyway" my voice grew darker " I need revenge for my pets and zero " at this I felt magic surge through my body _' my second seal ' _I relaxed as a large white magic appeared below my feet. In seconds I started to transform into my vampire half. **( her mum was a vampire her dad was a demon ) **my hair turned silver with a black flower pushing the right side behind my ear, my eyes stayed blood red with black make lining my eyes ,my nails turn a natural black, my canines transformed into fangs as my clothes turned into a flowing black dress that reached my knees and one blood red angel wing and one white angel wing popped out my back. " my vampire side complete power level 1%" I turned to zero who was gently smiling at me I can see he's hanging on the edge of conciseness I reached up and grasped the knife tightly and quickly pulled it out and threw it into the ground next to me. Rogue and the team stuck to the ground. " ha a vampire angel I've never seen on of you before and I've hunted tons of demons and angels " I snorted how up your own ass can someone be. " why do you let the magic council boss you about." he laughed making my mouth twitch in annoyance. " because the magic council pay me" I growled loudly " traitor " I ran at him socking him in the face and before swerving out the way to block the fist he threw at me. I quickly grabbed him arms and kicked him in the stomach making blood escape from his mouth. I grabbed head and smacked it against my knee making him step back. He quickly cocked back his fist and aimed at me as he pushed it back only for me to stop it with my hand " and I thought you might actually be a match worthy of me but I'm getting bored" I let go and in an instant summoned my bow and arrow " **arrow of judgement** " I shot it making it go straight through his head as he turned to ash. I let out a sigh of boredom before I turned to see zero gasping for air " ZERO! " I sat on my knees in front of him gently lifting his head on my lap " breath zero " he started trying to breath but to no success ' _it's a risk but zero_ ' I know I shouldn't " zero " I said softly stroking his hair " drink my blood again I can't let you die " he looked at me wide eyed _' I know it's dangerous to lose so much blood in one day ' _he nodded lightly as I lifted his body up carefully. I lent his body against mine and arched my neck again and placed his head near my neck. I quickly felt his tongue run up my neck before his fangs inserted themselves into my neck I could feel the blood leaving my body. After a minute or two zero retracted his fangs and sat up straight " are you ok? " he smiled after he wiped his mouth " that's my line " I smiled lightly and stood up my vision going blurry I could feel myself swaying " I just need a second " zero look at me with a worried expression " sis your turning really pale not like usual pale like snow " I took a few steps forward but my vision turned black I still walked a bit before I felt my body head to the ground. I was about to fall when to arms wrapped round me nice strong arms I felt comfortable in _rogue _my mind went blank.

**eclipse: omg I love writing these sorry its late but I'm busy with school after all if I don't do it I'll never become a real author anywho PLEASE REVIEW my little puppies.**


End file.
